1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a light guiding system, edge-lighting backlight module and related liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, most of the liquid crystal displays (LCD) utilizes a light source as a backlight source in the backlight module. Here, the light source means a light source consuming power to generate lights, such as light emitting diode (LED). As is known, LED has a very good light emitting efficiency with low power consumption, and is therefore widely used as the light source in the backlight module. However, according to the power saving and environment concerns, the power consumption of the backlight source has to be reduced further, the number of LED should be reduced or a new low-power light source should be developed and used in the backlight module.
For example, a novel solution is to utilize the ambient lights as a backlight source in the backlight module. This solution does not require a light source using electricity, or, at least reduce the number of light sources using electricity. In this way, the power consumption can be reduced. A possible solution is to gather the ambient lights and utilize multiple optical fibers to transfer lights to the backlight module such that the ambient lights can be used as a backlight source of the backlight module. Furthermore, the number of optical fibers can be adjusted to adjust the number of the backlight source. However, because the light-generating angle of the output end of the optical fiber is small, the luminance difference between the front of the light output end and the light output end (the left side and the right side of the light output end) is huge. This luminance difference may be very obvious to form imbalances. In a worst case, the position of every light output end can be distinguished and the optical quality of the backlight module is severely ruined.